For you, I will
by ximena-chan
Summary: The sequel to "The right thing to do"


This is the sequel of "the right thing to do..." Forgive me if chap 1 is short but don't worry...the upcoming chapters would be longer...and to my readers who are reading "run away" don't worry for I haven't forgotten about it...something just came up and I couldn't write "run away" currently...

Disclaimer: I've told them a thousand times! I don't own Naruto!!!! Hinata does!!!

* * *

**For you, I will**

Chapter 1: Let's talk about business...

"You're sending me there?" Naruto asked.

"Why? You don't want this mission? It would be a great opportunity to prove yourself." The fifth Hokage told the man standing in front of her.

"I don't really think I want to prove myself anymore..." He said. "I don't have a reason anymore..."

"Aw come on kid! You're telling me you don't want that spot anymore? You're telling me that you've given up in your big acknowledgement dream?" She asked.

"It's not like I've given up on it...It's just that I've already found it in a way..." He said.

Tsunade grinned. "I know you..."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You still want that spot yet you don't want it anymore..." She smiled.

"What do you mean? I want it yet I don't want it anymore?"

"You yourself can understand that..."

"Come on, you know that I'm not good in these things! Tell me what you mean!" He begged Tsunade.

"You have to find about it yourself...for the meanwhile, you ARE going in that mission..."

Naruto pouted, "Fine, if you insist..." He walked towards the door. He opened it, "When would you want me to leave for it?" He asked before leaving the office.

"I'll give you two days to prepare for it." She said. "I'll send someone to tell you some more details about it..."

"..." Naruto then left.

---

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. She was currently at her room, sitting at her bed. Hanabi, who has already grown up, was standing near the open door of her room.

"I don't know..." She went inside Hinata's room and she walked to Hinata's desk. She grabbed one picture frame and she looked at it intently.

"We may not be that close...and I may not know you that well but I'm sure that there is a reason why you are here..." Hinata said.

"...You must really be happy by now..." Hanabi said. She approached Hinata and she sat beside her. She was still carrying the picture frame. Hinata raised her eyebrows in curious manner. "I mean, you've already proven to father that you are strong, you're in good terms with the elders now, you're a good jounin...and you've already found love..." She said. Hanabi raised the picture frame with a gentle grin to show Hinata her picture with Naruto. "And you value him a lot." Hanabi added.

Hinata snatched the picture frame form Hanabi. She smiled. "Of course, I value him...I love him a lot...with all my-wait! Why are we talking about this anyway? Did father send you to check up on me? You know that he doesn't like Naruto-kun totally..." Hinata said.

"I haven't even seen father yet..." Hanabi said.

"Then why are we talking about these things?" Hinata asked.

"I'm completely...clueless..." Hanabi said and she looked up at the ceiling.

Hinata smiled when Hanabi looked at her. Hanabi was a little irritated because Hinata's smile seemed to tease her. "What now?" She asked.

"May I ask who it is?" Hinata asked.

"...Who? What do you mean?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata laughed gently. "My dear sister, you are in love..." Hinata said.

"Me...in love? Are you kidding me sis?" Hanabi exclaimed.

"You are really clueless..." Hinata giggled.

"Who may it be?" Hanabi clueless..." Hinata repeated she stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hanabi asked.

"Give me a reason why I should tell you..." Hinata said while she placed the picture frame back on top of the desk.

"Ah...you don't have to tell me anymore...I know..." Hanabi said and she stood up from the bed too.

---

"Hey, Naruto-san, you've been looking at that for probably a month now...aren't you gonna buy it yet?" The storeowner asked.

"Well, I don't have my money now...so I guess tomorrow..." Naruto said.

"Are you really, really sure?" The man asked.

"Yeah..."

"Good, there was another man who has his sights on that..." The man said. "And since I know you more...I've decided that I'll sell that to you..."

"Thanks old man... What time is it anyway?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at his wristwatch and said, "It seventeen minutes past two in the evening young man..." The man said.

"Thanks..." Naruto said. "It may be tomorrow, or it may be tonight...bye now..."

Naruto ran.

"Just remember that the store is already closed by seven p.m. alright!" The man reminded Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll remember!!"

---

Naruto arrived on the bridge.

"You're twenty minutes late, Naruto-kun..." A woman said.

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata. His tired face brightened up and a smile was pasted in his face.

"Sorry about that, honey..." Naruto said. He approached Hinata.

"Hey, since when did you decided to call me 'honey', Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Since today...and you better get used to it..." Naruto said. He took Hinata's hand.

"Where were you anyway?" She asked her lover.

"Taking care of some business..." He said.

Hinata then poked them in the sides.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Can you kindly tell me what that business is, Naruto-kun, sweetheart..."

"You'll find it out soon..." Naruto said with a smile. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

Well that's all... for now... 


End file.
